officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Olimar90/Hyenion
Hyenion is an Evil Character Who is once Moosetakon's Partner, Until He rebelled After Olimarsupial and Tasmanion destroyed their Former Lab. He is from the Hyena Universe. He is responsible for causing the Chaos, Murdering people's Innocent lives, etc. =Location= He is from the Hyena Universe, And Somewhere in the Hyena Universe, He lived in the Wicked Planet Called "Hyenia-698, Where He experimented on the Poor Innocent Children He kidnapped. =Character= He is a Geeman, Except he is no Ordinary Geeman, But a Green Geeman with Big Ears, Long hair, Black tail, a Fedora, and only wears Green Trousers with Straps and Green buttons instead of Overalls. He also wears a Grey Shirt with Spotted Sleeves. He is also the Rival of Squirrelleo as well. He is also responsible for Punching Moosetakon in the Eye. He is the Antagonist of the Comic series. =Personality= He is psychotic, Aggressive, Merciless, and Cunning. He is responsible for destroying planets and innocent People (But Only few survived), However, the Lightennexes were the Only Lucky Creatures to Survive the Chaos, Much to Hyenion's Envy. Instead of Killing them, He decided to Kidnap the Orphaned Lightyarius and Experiment him to turn him into a Geeman in order to exterminate the lightennexes. But He was Defeated by Lightyarius without any exceptions. =Backstory= Long ago, Hyenion and Moosetakon were Best Friends and Great Lab Partners. Together, They Make great inventions. Until One day, When Moosetakon went on a Vacation, Hyenion sneaked into the Lab and putted the virus into the Invention. When Moosetakon got back to his lab, He was shocked and Furious about what has happened. Moosetakon has a good sensing Ability. He has the ability to read and sense Hyenion's Thoughts and He knows what Hyenion has done. Hyenion tried to make Excuses, But Failed Since Moosetakon is not Gullible, He knew that Hyenion Disobeyed him nevertheless. Moosetakon decided to find a Replacement for Hyenion. But Hyenion refuses to be replaced. He begged for one More Chance. So Moosetakon did gave him one last Chance, But only with a Warning. "Do not Destroy other People's Lives Because of your Envy. Do not make Excuses, Not even What you did is Wicked. Do Not Envy The Fruitful. Do not Abuse your Power. And No Swindling." and so on... Despite the Warnings, Hyenion ignored the Warnings. He Kidnapped Many Children Without Harming them. He kidnapped Pteranodion, And Experimented him, By turning him into a Geeman. After that, Pteranodion Revolted By Destroying Hyenion's Lab, and Defeated Hyenion. Then, Pteranodion Escaped. He kidnapped Olimarsupial and Tasmanion (When they were kids), and Experimented them with Tasmanion's Grandfather, Tasmond. He wanted to use them to elimate the Fruitful Planet Marsupia, But After turning into geemen, Olimarsupial and Tasmanion Revolted against their orders by destroying the Labs. Yet, Olimarsupial hesitated to finish them off, But Tasmanion killed his Grandfather Tasmond. Hyenion is Furious when Olimarsupial is too Merciful, But is Happy when Tasmanion is very Hostile. But Tasmanion frequently Questions Hyenion's Attraction to the acts of Hostility and Violence a lot, Which Angers Hyenion, So Tasmanion Fought Hyenion. After Many Long Fights, Tasmanion was defeated, Which amuses Hyenion to make him Victorious, He decided to use Tasmanion to Eliminate the Innocent lives of others, But Olimarsupial has the Courage to defeat him with kindness, Which Hyenion hated. He finds Kindness disgusting and too much, Which is Why He retreated. After He Retreated, He went to see Moosetakon, He made another Excuses again, But Again, Moosetakon is Not Gullible enough to fall for it. Hyenion Begged for Forgiveness, But It was too late. Which Enrages Hyenion, So He attacked Moosetakon, But Moosetakon Fought Back. During the Fight, He punched Moosetakon in the left Eye. After a Long Fight, Hyenion is Defeated, So Moosetakon Banished him for a long time. This is Why Hyenion Rebelled. Moosetakon decided to find a Replacement, For real. This is where Moosetakon Got punched in the Left Eye During the Fight. After being Banished, He met his Squirrelleo, Because He Hated Squirrelleo so much at first, So they Fought each other for a long time. After a long Fight, Hyenion retreated before Squirrelleo can finish him off. This is were Moosetakon met Squirrelleo, But they Don't get along with each other very well. Then, He Met Pteranodion, But Hyenion wanted to kill Pteranodion for no reason. So They Started the Fight again. After a long Fight, Hyenion Retreated Before Pteranodion can finish him off. Then, He Battle against the Heroes He Hated the Most, But Ended up being defeated once again. So He retreated before many numerous Heroes can finish him off. He saw that the Lightennexes were Multiplying, Much to his envy. He killed Lightyarius's Father Before Lightyarius is born. after the Death of Lightyarius's Mother, Hyenion kidnapped Lightyarius and used him as an experiment. Again, While Lightyarius is Kidnapped, He met Squiralleo and Moosetakon again. Hyenion kept making excuses about how He kidnapped Lightyarius by telling him, He is taking him to the Amusement Park. But Failed, Because Moosetakon is highly intelligent. He knows what Hyenion did is wrong, He knows What Hyenion did is kidnapping the Innocent and Experimenting them is wrong. He can't stand Watching Children getting experimented on anymore, So He Gave Hyenion One Last Warning and One Last Chance to Change his ways. But Hyenion refuses, So They decided to fight him again. During the Fight, Squirrelleo tried to Rescue the Kidnapped Child, But Was Sabotaged by Hyenion. So the Fight ended as Hyenion retreated with the kidnapped Child. Which is why Moosetakon shook his head in disappointment. Planet Hyenia-698 is Where Hyenion Experimented the Kidnapped Children for no reason, He wanted to Weegeefy them and used them to Exterminate the Innocent lives of Others. Some obey him because they are weak, But they Others Rebelled because they are strong. He can't stand the Rebellion who rebelled against his orders. But He ended up being Defeated anyway, Even if He Wins, He is still a Loser Anyway. Lightyarius tried to escaped, But Hyenion sabotaged him. Hyenion wanted to increase Lightyarius's Potential. He turned him into a Geeman, He wanted to use brainwash Lightyarius to eliminate others, But Lightyarius looked inside his heart. He Quickly revolted Against Hyenion's order by Destroying Hyenion's Lab and defeated Hyenion. Lightyarius demanded Hyenion to apologize, But Hyenion refuses to apologize. Hyenion tried to retreat, But He has no energy, So Lightyarius Apologizes to him profusely, and reluctantly decided to finish him off by Shooting the Laser Beam. That was the End of Hyenion, Or is it? =Relationship= =Olimarsupial= Despite his resentment, Olimarsupial spared him by Showing his Kindness towards him, Which Causes Hyenion to retreat. =Squirrelleo= Despite Rivalry, They seem to have a good Relationship with each other. They do seem to Enjoy Fighting a lot. =Moosetakon= Hyenion's Former Partner. He does Disobey Moosetakon a =Trivia= *The Name "Hyenion" is Based off from the Word "Hyena". *Hyenion is Moosetakon and Squirrelleo's Counterpart. *Hyenion is a Psychotic Character Who loves to cause Confusion and Destruction. *Hyenion is Squirrelleo's Frenemy. *His Only Appearance is the Comic series, In the Sidequal of the Weegee Chronicles series, in the Prologue. *Hyenion is Green and Mean. Category:Blog posts